The choices we make
by Screvier
Summary: Alternative ending to season 1 Marian married Gisborne. (Putting this story on hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Robin Hood BBC or the Characters.**

Three years have gone by since her marriage to Gisborne three years since she threw away her happiness to save her father. Three years since he said he had made provisions for his safety. But it was all lie. She had trusted Guy over Robin and she had regretted it immediately.

For at the same time as the wedding, her father and the other Nobles went their deaths at the hands of the sheriff. It was all her fault she had sent Robin away after their last meeting at Knighton Hall and he had left. He would have identified the fake King immediately and sheriffs plans would have been ruined her father and the other Nobles would still be alive.

In truth, she was proud of Robin he had loved her enough to let her go he had finally grown up. She later learned that he had left for his Huntington Estates to continue to fight for the poor there. In Robin's absence, Little John proved to be a strong and capable leader continuing their fight to protect and feed the poor of Nottingham.

In Huntington Robin formed a new gang of outlaws with names like Will Stutely, David of Doncaster, Gilbert of the White Hand, George a Greene, and Clorinda, queen of the shepherdess. She met these men and woman only once when Robin returned to steal the pact of Nottingham.

Suddenly Marian was jolted back to the present by the sound of a carriage entering the Castle's Courtyard. This was the moment she had been dreading these past two weeks since Robin's triumphantly returned with the King. For that, this carriage carries Robin's soon to be wife Lady Charlotte the 17-year-old daughter of the Earl of Northumbria.

Robin had come to her two days after the sheriff and Guy arrested telling her the news that the king had arranged for political marriage for him. That would secure the loyalty of the northern barons after the King's long absence from England.

She could see the complete devastation in Robin's eyes when he broke the news of his betrothed to Lady Charlotte. Marian's heart broke and soared at the same time. That Robin still wanted her even ruined. What kind of love that must be.

She as watches Lady Charlotte depart to Carriage with her father greeting both the King and Robin. She thinks back to her 3 years of marriage too Guy. A marriage that is over before it started her father's death destroyed any chance the marriage had.

In truth Guy had proven to be a good husband at least in the beginning, she didn't want for anything he had showered her with gifts attempting to win her heart. But as the years went by she could see his frustration grow at his inability to win it and her failure to provide an heir.

Marian reaches down touching her scar that Guy had afflicted on her that night as a Nightwatchman the scar that left her barren. She smiled thinking maybe it was better Robin was marrying someone else someone that could provide him an heir. Giving him the family that he so deserves.

Marian smiles one last time as she watches Robin enter the castle with the King his bride-to-be and his soon-to-be father-in-law. Before turning away asking Sarah for her cloak in preparation for her a ride back to Knighton.

**Authors Notes: I imagine Lady Charlotte being played by Uma Thurman who played Maid Marian in 1991 Robin Hood directed by John Irvin.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month has passed since Lady Charlotte arrival in Nottingham now Marian stands uncomfortably as she's helped into her beautiful green gown by her old nurse Bess in preparation for Robin's and Charlotte's wedding.

Bess sensing Marian's apprehension attempts to soothe her mind. Everything will be alright m'lady you'll see God has a plan for us all. You're a strong beautiful young woman with a full life still ahead of you.

You mustn't think of what could have been between you m'lady and Master Robin. You must find your own path you are the mistress of vast and rich lands. You have already done much good work as the Nightwatchman and when you were Lady G...

They're interrupted by a knock at the door m'lady your carriage is ready. Thank you, Sarah, I'll be right down. As Marian climbed into the carriage she couldn't help think of Bess's words that she needed to pave herself path that didn't include Robin.

Marian watched the countryside pass as carriage robe towards Locksley by contemplating a future without Robin. Her hope that they would somehow find their way back to each other was the only thing that made her marriage to Gisborne bearable. She had thought of Robin every time Guy had lower her to their marriage bed.

Now she would think of only her people the people of Knighton. She already had big plans drawn up in her mind and she knew where to start the Southfield sat on low almost marshy ground and would flood in years of high rainfall resulting in poor yields or complete loss of the crop in some years.

As a carriage approached Locksley her thoughts turn back to her marriage to Guy. She had waited years for him to change to become a better man she saw glimpses of. But the changes never came he was still the same cruel man that she married three years ago a man that murder and mutilated villagers at the sheriff's command all in the name of power.

Before the wedding, Marian had truly believed what she had said to Robin that Guy had qualities that there was a good man hidden deep down within him. That despite her love for Robin she believed that she could find happiness married to Guy maybe in time she could grow to love him. Most noble marriages weren't love matches anyway. Her father's death shattered any chance of any of that happening.

None of that mattered now Guy was dead hung by the King for treason. She had visited him in the dungeons on the morning of his execution. Marian hadn't meant to say things she did but three years of pent-up anger came pouring out once she started she couldn't stop.

"You came my love" Guy said reaching out through the bars. Looking to embrace her one last time. "No, Guy" Marion yelled recoiling from his touch. "Marian, please let me kiss you one last time, everything will be okay we will be together in the next life".

Quiet Guy, I will speak my peace now I only married you to save my father I did not love you when we married and I don't love you now. My heart has and always will belong to another my heart belongs to Robin Hood. "I love Robin Hood." Robin is the love of my life.

But with that said I could have loved you I could have carved out a small piece of my heart for you. Our wedding night was wonderful you were kind and gentle I thought just maybe I could find happiness with you.

Any chance of that happening was lost when the sheriff arrived the next morning with my father's body. You said you had made provisions you said you would protect him but all that was a lie you knew of the Sheriff's plan and you let my father go to his death. And for that, I despise you Guy of Gisborne.

"No, No, No," was all that Guy could say.

All this time I've been fighting for England I've been a spy in the castle passing information to Robin and later Little John. I assisted Robin in stealing a pact of Nottingham. I'm the Nightwatchman. The wound you gave me that night at Locksley Manor left me barren.

"No" Guy gasped slumping his head between his knees. With that, Marian stood and walked away without turning back. Whispering to herself as she ascended the stairs "I could have loved you I could have carved a small piece of my heart for you."

We're here milady thank you, Adam. Marion kindly thanked the carriage driver stepping out of the carriage. She took a deep breath as she looked around a beautifully decorated Locksley village. She could feel herself trembling as she made away towards the church. As she made her way through the villagers she spotted Kate the Potter's daughter heavy with child she frowned with the knowledge of who the father was she was just one of Guy's many mistresses.

Then she spotted Clorinda one of Outlaws from Robin's Huntington gang. She was beckoning Marian to join her. The two of them had formed a bond over the course of the last month over there share feelings for Robin. Clorinda had revealed over the course of several conversations that she had developed feelings for Robin over the course of the three years in Huntington. Robin was aware of her feelings but never reciprocated them as it would have been inappropriate for him to have a relationship with one of his peasants.

The ceremony and banquet went by in a blur the next thing Marian knew she was back at Knighton. All she could remember was the smile on Lady Charlotte face and the joy in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: A year has passed since Robin's and Charlotte's wedding. This chapter will be from Lady Charlotte and Robin's perspective will get back to Marian in the next chapter. **

**Charlotte's POV**

Lady Charlotte of Locksley lowered her hands to stomach as she watched her husband ride away hoping he would return in time for the birth of their first child. Robin had received word a fire that had completely destroyed the mill at his Wickham Estate only this morning.

Charlotte hoped for his quick return. Wickham was a small but beautiful estate rewarded to Robin by the King upon his return to England the lands had formerly belonged to one of the Black Knights. Robin, in turn, had named the David of Doncaster a landless knight who had joined Robin's cause in Huntington his vassal to run the lands in Robin's name. Unfortunately, Doncaster was away in London.

Charlotte thoughts turned back to the day that she learned that she intended to the famous Robin Hood. Her father had bought news to her smile on his face. Father had told her that the marriage would secure the loyalty of the northern barons unhappy after the King's long absence from England. The marriage had been secretly put together by the Queen Mother with approval from King.

She had never imagined in a million years she would be betrothed to the Earl of Huntingdon. Of course, she had heard all the stories of the Lord of Locksley exploits as Robin Hood in both Nottinghamshire and Huntington. As well as his exploits as the former captain of the king's guard in the Holy Land.

She wondered if she was worthy of England's hero. What had she done to make herself worthy of him she had to live the relatively sheltered life as the daughter of the Earl of Northumbria. She well-educated knowing three languages(Scottish, Latin, and Norman-French) in addition to English. She well versed in the use of her french sword. Her skills at embroidery were unsurpassed. Did the Queen Mother see something in her during those short 10 months she spent in Poitiers something that she didn't see in herself?

Even more than a year later she wasn't sure that she's found what the Queen Mother saw in her. But she did know she had already managed to carve out a small piece of Robin's heart that for so long had only belonged to the Lady Marian. She hoped one day to win the rest she smiled cresting her stomach hoping this child was the key.

**Robin's POV**

Robin rode towards Wickham deep in thought. But his mind wasn't on the fire it but on the impending birth of his first child, he hoped to make it back to Locksley in time for the birth.

They have been married a year now. Robin was genuinely happy with his marriage to Charlotte. He couldn't call love just yet or at least the same burning love he still felt for Marian. He hoped the impending birth of their first child change that.

Charlotte was something different she wasn't a typical noblewoman yet she wasn't Marian. But something in between. She was strong-willed loved riding through Sherwood she had assisted on learning the bow being the wife of Robin Hood after all. She was versed in the use of her French sword. Yet she also preferred the finer things in life she loves jewels, gowns and loved going to court.

He had never imagined that the Queen Mother was such a great matchmaker. Robin knew she had grown quite fond of him during the two years he spent in Poitiers during his knighthood training. But he had never realized she knew his character so well. That he and Charlotte were so compatible.

It was easy for him to believe that Charlotte could have been his soulmate if he had never met Marian. Marian everything came back to Marian. His thoughts of Marian had to help him survive the Holy Land. Even after she married Gisborne he had held out hope that they would still find their way back to each other that hope had kept him going during his years in Huntington.

The two of them were cut from the same cloth both willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Marion sacrificing her happiness an ill-fated attempt to save her father. And him self-sacrificing a life with Marian for the greater good of the Kingdom.

Of course, it wasn't quite the same. Marion had suffered through 3 long years of a loveless marriage to a man she despised. To a man that allowed her father to go to his death when he promised to keep him safe. While he was happy and content in his arranged marriage.

Robin smiled again thinking about the impending birth of his first child. He was going to be a father.

**Five days later**

While supervising the removal of the debris from the old mill. Robin noticed the page riding towards him carrying a letter. The letter was from Locksley's steward Thornton

_Master Robin, I'm happy to inform you of the birth of your daughter Phillippa of Locksley. Both mother and daughter are doing well. Lady Locksley is hoping for your quick return._

He called for his manservant Thomas saddle his horse we're going home. As he and Thomas Road towards Locksley, he couldn't help smile he had a daughter named Phillippa in honor of Charlotte's mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: Nearly four years have passed since Robin's and Charlotte's wedding.

You look beautiful M'lady said, Bess. That gown looks beautiful on you. Marian could only nod moving her hands to her empty womb. Today is supposed to be a joyous day today it was the christening of Richard of Locksley Robin's second child and heir. But she could only think about the life she could have had.

Even nearly four years later it was still painful to see Robin and Charlotte together. Marian could tell even from a distance how happy they were together. She was convinced that Charlotte has completely won Robin's heart with the birth of their first child a beautiful sweet little girl Phillippa just over three years ago.

Why did her thoughts always return to Robin? Knighton was thriving under her care. She had made a promise to herself only think of her people the people of Knighton. But she still could not get Robin out of her mind. Robin was one of the reasons that she had rejected the few suitors that she had during these last four years. Most of the suitors had been widowed older men who already had heirs looking for a young wife.

In mind Marian, only one serious suitor had come calling Robin's vassal David of Doncaster. Doncaster was a handsome kind man who did not seem to care that she was barren. But Marian had rejected him too.

To her surprise soon after her rejection of Doncaster Robin had come to visit her. He was concerned for her. He had understood why she had rejected all the other suitors. But he could not understand why she has rejected his vassal. In Robin's view, David was the perfect match for Marian.

Two years on now she still remembers to that conversation vividly it had been their first serious conversation since before Robin's wedding. Where they had agreed to keep a certain distance from each other to not tempt fate. Knowing the deep feelings both felt for each other.

"Marian please I want to understand why you rejected David he's a good man. Marian, I just want to see you happy. I know it's painful for you to see me and Charlotte together".

"Robin. David is a good man but I can't see myself ever remarried. I spent three years in hell married to a man that I did not love to a man I despised with all my being". I had my fill of marriage.

"My heart is damaged beyond repair all I have now is my people. I should have listened to you. I should have escaped to the forest with you but I chose to trust Gisborne over you. And that trust cost my father his life along with my happiness and finally our love."

"I love you Robin of Locksley". five years away on Crusade in three years of marriage to Gisborne hadn't change the fact that I love you, Robin, you're lost to me forever." With that, she fell to her knees sobbing. "I'm sorry Robin I should not have said that. It's just so painful seeing the two of you together seeing how happy you are with your beautiful little daughter."

"Marian" Robin reaching to wipe away one of her tears from her cheek. "Marian part of my heart will always belong to you. You stole that away many years ago. That part of my heart will always love you." "You can't blame yourself for everything that has happened I should have never left on Crusade I should have stayed and married you"

"You can't blame yourself for marrying Gisborne you had no choice even if you did flee to the forest with me he would have hunted us both down he completely obsessed with you and would have likely killed us both"

"Come, Marian," Robin said pulling her up from the floor "We shouldn't be alone together," said Robin with Marian now leaning her head against his chest still sobbing slightly. Marian, you're one of the strongest women I know(Robin thinking of his wife) you survived three years in hell. I know you are struggling right now are you all come out of this stronger than you've ever been before.

Marian is suddenly jolted back to the present by the stopping carriage she had arrived in Locksley. Seemed like all of Locksley village turned out for Richard's christening and baptism on this warm and sunny autumn day. She couldn't help smiling watching Phillippa roll in the grass while being carefully watched by her Nurse Bridget Thornton.

"How are you Lady Marian" Matilda suddenly appear Marian side. I'm well, Marian answer. How is Lady Locksley doing? Her ladyship is doing well she had quick and easy delivery. The Countess should be up and about in no time.

Matilda noticing pain on Marian face as watched Robin exit manor with baby Richard. Marian can't continue like this you need to find yourself a good man partner someone that can make you happy. I know that Robin is the love of your life. I know it's hard for you to imagine being happy with anybody but him he's not available to you. He's very happy and content in his marriage with Charlotte. He truly loves her maybe not quite as deeply as the feelings he once felt for you, Marian.

Thank you, Matilda, Marian said as she made a way to the church for the ceremony. Hello, my lady, Marian was stopped in her tracks familiar voice she hadn't heard in years. It was Sir Henry of Lee the son of Sir Richard of Lee one Robin's vassals. Sir Henry had joined Robin on Crusade and later continued to serve King Richard in his Wars against France.

She hadn't seen him since he left with Robin and Much all those years ago. Marian couldn't help think how handsome he was 6 ft tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. The three of them had grown up together Henry being a year younger than Robin two years older than herself. After the ceremony they were invited back to the manor house by Robin along with the other Nobles were they talked for hours. Only stopping when Henry realized the sun was beginning to set.

Robin could not help but smile as he watched Henry retrieve Marian's cloak. He hadn't seen her this happy in years he thought just maybe Marian had found that one person I could make her happy. Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: A few months later nearly Christmas**

"Marian" the Countess greeting her at the door. Please come in it's cold. Surprisingly Marian and Charlotte had become close in the months since Henry's return from France. Charlotte no longer considered Marian arrival for her husband's love. She no longer felt a pinch of jealousy she felt whenever Robin was in the presence of his former betrothed.

They have started to meet once a week either to work on embroidery or swordplay she had wanted to learn how to wheeled a sword like Marian did when she was a Nightwatchman. Her sword skills are always decent her father had trained her in the use of her French sword for her safety in case of invasion given how close her father's Estates were to the Scottish border. But she always wanted to be better.

Charlotte had never realized how much the two of them had in common they had never really talked during the first four years of her marriage. Charlotte was overjoyed in they're developing a friendship. She had not had to close noblewoman friend since coming to Nottingham. Her closest friend was Much's wife Eve who was only a noblewoman by her married to Much.

Sitting down to start their embroidery Charlotte asked with a smile "So has he asked you yet?" Marian replied to "Ask me what" trying to hide a small smile.

_Sherwood Forest_

Meanwhile Much, Robin and Henry had ridden out early that morning for archery practice. Where they also having a conversation about Henry's and Marian's future. So Henry when are you planning on asking her you know that I'm fine with it Robin asked smiling. Christmas Robin, I plan on asking her after the Christmas feast in Nottingham.

Much, Oh I love the Christmas feast all that food. Henry laughing same old Much your stomach is never satisfied patting Much on the shoulder. So do you have a ring Robin asked turning the conversation away from food. Yes, I do Henry answered I picked it out when I was in London with Doncaster.

How is Doncaster hate leaving him in London to deal with King John on his own, Robin asked. Henry, he's doing well he as taking to court life with ease. He's enjoying himself with a Lady one of the Queen's ladies in waiting Lady Constance. With that Robin smiled.

_Locksley Manor_

Are you planning on saying yes? Charlotte asked. Yes, I do Marian answered with a bright smile on her face. I had never imagined I would ever find someone Henry is a wonderful man a man that I could spend the rest of my life with.

I haven't been this happy since Robin returned with the King and Gisborne was taken away in Chains. This is my second chance at happiness. Your strength as always amazing Marian me I don't know if I would have had the strength. Three years of marriage to that creature that murdered and mutilated the people of Nottingham.

It was hell Charlotte. I tried to make things work that first year to be a good wife. I tried to move past his betrayed that led to my Father's death. He was completely delusional Charlotte he truly thought he could still win my heart with gowns, trinkets, and jewels. He held onto that delusion all the way to the day of his execution.

_Christmas Nottingham Castle_

Robin spotted Marian chatting with Eve on castle steps as he helped his wife down from the carriage. He could help but smile his Marian the Marian that he remembered the one that he fell in love all those years ago was back. His childhood friend and vassal Sir Henry of Lee had brought back his Marian.

Robin knew a piece of his heart still burn for her it probably always would. But he couldn't think of that he loved Charlotte dearly couldn't imagine a life without her. In just four short years Charlotte had given him to two wonderful children. They completed each other. He had finally found peace.

Robin prayed for a long and happy life with Charlotte. Nonetheless, the future looked cloudy in Robin's eyes what did the future hold in King John's England. Although their relationship had improved over the years his relationship was still on shaky ground. His marriage to Charlotte only partially protected him from King John's wrath.

Robin, Charlotte beckoning him from the top of the castle steps. With that Robin scrambled up the stairs taking his wife's arm as they entered the castle together. Along with Much and Eve with Marian trailing behind wondering where Henry was.

Sir Henry of Lee was in a sour mood as he approached the castle. He had just returned from visiting his father Sir Richard telling him the good news of the impending engagement to Lady Marian. It did not go well. "You can't marry her she's barren you need an heir I wouldn't approve of this marriage." "I love her father." "She good woman." "No Henry you will not marry her nothing will change my mind".

He needed to talk to Robin. Robin, after all, was their liege lord if anyone could convince Father to bliss the marriage was him. He took a deep breath as he handed the horse to the stable boy. He hoped he could get to Robin before Marian could spot him. Henry kept his head low as he entered the Great Hall looking around for Robin. Unfortunately, when he spotted Robin was engaged in conversation with both Marian and Charlotte near the front of the hall.

He took another deep breath there was no getting around this. He needed to talk to both of them. Why was he so nervous he had fought for years in the Holy Land and France alongside the King. But was he never as nervous as was tonight. It was supposed to be a joyous day he had planned to proposal to Marian. What was he going to tell her?

"Henry" Marian smiled as she embraced him. Marian Robin, we need to talk. Marian sensing something is wrong give Robin a worried look then followed the two men out of the great hall. "Henry, what's wrong?" "I'm so sorry Marian" Henry choked out. "I can't marry you I had planned on proposing tonight. Father wouldn't approve of the marriage" I'm so sorry Marian" he said again as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Why Henry?" Marian asked as her own tears began to flow. "It's because I'm barren isn't it" Henry could only nod. "Gisborne" Robin muttered under his breath. With that Marian fled from the room in tears pushing pass Charlotte on her way out.

"Charlotte" Robin gestured towards the direction Marian took. Charlotte gave Robin a quick nod and took off after Marian. "Henry," Robin said with his hands on Henry's shoulders. "I will do my best to fix this I will talk to your father we will ride out in two days"

"Thank you, Robin, I know you would try your best father respects you" "But I'm not sure even you could change his mind he was so adamant"

Charlotte had finally caught up to Marian. She found her staring into the darkness crying running her hand down her left arm feeling the bump where Gisborne had broken it accidentally in a fit of rage.

"Marian you know that Robin will do his best fix this Sir Richard owns Robin his life" " I know Charlotte but this is different Henry does an heir it's something that I can't provide"

"Charlotte" Marian reaching for Charlotte's hand resting it on her arm. " I've never told anyone how I received this bump on my left arm. It was a night after Robin had successfully stolen the pact of Nottingham."

"Guy had just returned from the castle. I have never seen him so angry. With my help, Robin had stolen the pact from right under their noses. I tried to be a good wife offering him comfort but he snapped me and threw me against the bed board. Telling me to know my place".

"It was the only time in our marriage that he physically assaulted me". "I had never felt so scared than that night I thought he could have killed me". " I could see the anger and fear in his eyes knowing his fate was sealed the moment Robin got his hands on the pact." With that Marian slump to the ground sobbing.

"I've been so happy these last few months with Henry now all of that is gone. Robin will do his best to change Sir Richard mind he always does. But in the end, Sir Richard is right I can't give Henry an heir." "It's better if I just broke it off how to save both Robin and Henry the trouble".

"Marian," Charlotte said pulling her up from the floor. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known pull yourself together you lived through three in hell you will make it thought this it".

_Knighton Hall a week later_

Robin rode into Knighton head hang low. He had failed there was no changing his mind and Henry was unwilling to go against his father's wishes. It had fallen on Robin to break the news to Marian. Henry had stayed behind in Lee heavy snow had collapsed several roofs in his father's village.

That same snow had delayed Robin's return by two days. Charlotte would be worried. As Robin tried his horse snow began to fall again. Robin let out a deep sigh. The last thing he wanted was to have to spend the night at Knighton Hall.

When Marian saw his face she knew immediately what the news would be. "I'm so sorry Marian there was no changing Sir Richard mind" Marian holding back tears "Robin please come in".

"You did your best Robin more than anyone could respect from their former betrothal." "You spoke on my behalf to spare Guy from being hanged, drawn and quartered on the chance that I developed feelings for him".

"Marian I spared him that gruesome fate for you I didn't want to cause you more pain I have no way of knowing if you have developed feelings for that creature"

With that Robin reached out cresting Marian's chin. Marian moved closer brushing her lips against his. With that Robin leaned in and kissed her has a crack of thunder road across the sky. They were too emotionally drained to control their feelings for each other. With heavy snow falling outside the two former childhood sweethearts gave into lust they became lover first the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

What had he done Robin thought has he woken next to Marian his beautiful Marian. No, he couldn't think that Marian wasn't his. He was a married man and he just committed the unthinkable he had committed adultery. This is why he had always feared getting too close to her.

He had done his best these last 4 years to keep a safe distance from her to never be alone with her. Then last night happened he had been completely emotionally drained from his failure to convince Sir Richard to bless between Marian and Henry marriage.

But most of all, everything that had happened to her was his fault he should have never left he should have never gone on Crusade you should have stayed and married her all those years ago.

Robin stood shaking his head scanning the room for his clothes that he so hastily discarded last night. He thought maybe he could escape to the guest quarters. Before they were discovered by the servants.

Then suddenly a knock at the door broke his train of thought "Are you up m'lady" Robin heard Bess calling through the door. With that Marian began to stir. Despite the situation, Robin could not help but smile as he watched Marian roll over and reach for the spot that he had occupied whispering his name.

Robin felt his heart jumped when he heard the door crack he needed to hide but were. The window just like old times he could hide on the ledge. "How is m'lady this morning" Robin heard Bess said closing the shutter just in time.

Outside on the ledge, he realized he wasn't going anywhere as he looked across the snow-covered landscape. He was trapped, he would likely be for at least another day.

"Morning Bess," Marian said smiling. While scanning the room hoping Robin had made it back to the guest quarters without anyone knowing what they had done.

Her emotions are in turmoil she was an adulteress she had just been with a married man she had committed a sin. Yeah, it was the most wonderful night of her life she had ever experienced so much passion and pleasure. She had never experienced anything like that during all her years of marriage to Guy. In truth, she wanted more.

_Meantime at Locksley_

Charlotte paced her chamber while nervously playing with her wedding ring. Where was he should have been home. He should have had time to make it home between the two storms. She didn't know why but she felt deep foreboding.

A sudden cry broke her from her thoughts her baby needed her. Her little Richard needed her. She quickly made her way across the hall to the nursery. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled her neckline down to give Richard access to nurse.

Mommy, Mommy, Phillippa yelled busting into the room. Charlotte could only smile at her rambunctious 3 year old who had her hair and Robin's eyes.

"Morning Richard," she said kissing her brother on his forehead. "I miss Daddy," she said looking up at her mother. Don't worry honey he'll be home soon he was most likely just delayed again by the storm.

_Back at Knighton Hall_

"How was your night m' lady did you sleep well," Bess asked while setting out Marian's grown for today. I had a wonderful night sleeping Marian answered turning her head to hide her scarlet red cheeks.

"It looks like Master Robin will be spending another day with us," Bess said smiling. It's still snowing although lightly she added as she helped Marian dress. "Thank you, Bess, I'll be down shortly," Marian said trying to usher her out of the room. Your welcome m'lady Sarah will have yours and Master Robin's breakfast ready soon.

With Bess gone Marian quickly made her way to the window opening the shutters only to find a shivering Robin. She couldn't help herself she immediately pulled him in embracing him with a kiss. Robin weakly tried to push her away but he found her touch too intoxicating. He unconsciously deepens the kiss.

"We can't Marian," Robin said gasping. As Marian pulled at his trousers but was to no avail. Marian soon found herself pinned against the chamber door with her legs wrap him as they made love a second time only removing what was necessary.

_Knighton Hall the next morning_

Robin left Knighton at first light with his head hang low what had he done. He would not lie he would confess his sins to Charlotte and hope for her forgiveness.

Would Charlotte forgive him? He knew Charlotte's past her father the Earl was an infamous paramour who had sired at least four bastards. Charlotte had told him of the humiliation that it caused her mother.

She had told him early in their marriage that she never wanted to experience the same humiliation that her mother went through. He had promised her that he would never betray her he had kept that promise for over four and a half years.

Then everything came crashing down two days ago returning defeated from Lee. He only wanted happiness for Marian he had hoped that Henry would be the one. Harry's father refused to budge Henry refused to go against his father's wishes.

He had only tried to comfort Marian. That comfort turned into kissing the next thing they knew they were making love. He needed to get away Nottingham no he needed to get away from Marian. Now that he been with her he could never trust himself around her again. He would move the family to Huntington in the spring.

Marian watch Robin leave from her Chamber's window. The last two days were best and one of the worst days of her life. She had never experienced anything like what she had experience with Robin.

Only her wedding night came close. Guy had been kind, gentle, and passionate that night. But Robin was an entirely different level. She couldn't get enough she felt her entire body yearn for him. But she had also committed a great sin she had laid with a married man.

She lowered her hand to her stomach as she watched Robin disappear from sight. They hadn't taken any precautions there was no need she was barren right she thought.

_Locksley_

"Robin dear husband your home" Charlotte said embracing him only to be pushed away. "Thomas set me a bath" Robin requested in a tone that neither Charlotte or Thomas had never heard before.

"Robin wait you've been gone a week you're days overdue," Charlotte said following him up the stairs to their chamber.

Charlotte found him sitting at the end of the bed with head between his legs in his hands covering his face. "What's wrong my love" Charlotte asked in a trembling voice.

"I've betrayed you, my love, I have laid with another woman". Robin answered in his own trembling voice now looking directly into his wife's eyes.

Charlotte could clearly see the pain and regret in her husband's eyes. "It was Marian wasn't it" she choked out as tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry my love," Robin said now reaching for her hand only to have her pull away. "Please, Charlotte can you ever forgive me" Charlotte turned away to the window looking out across Locksley village. Has all the memories of her mother's pain came tumbling back.

"Just don't know I just don't know," Charlotte said shaking her head. "You promised you would never betray me you promised you will never put me through the same humiliation my mother went through"

With that Charlotte sink to the floor crying. She felt as the world was crashing in around her. She loved Robin with all her heart. Although she had long resigned herself that she would never have all of Robin's heart.

Robin's feelings for Marian organic part of his being and could never be stamped out completely. But she never thought Robin would betray her with Marian.

"Master your bath is ready" she heard Thomas call from downstairs. With that Robin stood and left the room without saying a word what could he say.

_That night_

Charlotte didn't know why she came to him that night. Maybe it was because she wanted to re-establish her claim over his body or just because she loved him no matter what he had done.

Charlotte once certain that Robin was asleep unwound from him and went downstairs and sank into Robin's chair with her knees drawn up crying. She sat there staring into the darkness. Wondering if she could truly forgive Robin of what he had done. He wasn't her father he wasn't a paramour. He had come home and immediately confessed the truth to her. That was something.

She could see the pain in his eyes of what he had done he was truly remorseful. He had even offered to move the family to Huntington once the weather broke in the spring. To leave his beloved Locksley for her.

Forgiving him would take time she loved him with all her heart. His honesty made her heart soar he could have said nothing. She would have never known.


	7. Chapter 7

_Locksley_

Three Weeks had passed to since Robin's confess. She had forced him to take up residence in his childhood chambers. They hadn't been together since that first night. She was far from forgiving him. On Robin's part, he had been busy preparing for the move to Huntington come spring. She wanted to get as far away from that temptress as she could.

In truth, she felt more betrayed by Marian than Robin. She had trusted Marian enough to form a friendship with her. They have become fast friends in the days and weeks after Richard's birth. She was happy to have a noblewoman as a close friend, someone she can relate to. Her closest friend in Nottinghamshire was Eve but the relationship wasn't quite the same she wasn't born into nobility and didn't share the same life experiences as she did with Marian.

Charlotte sighed as she watched Robin playing outside with Phillippa on this warm winter day. He was such a wonderful father just watching him with their children brought joy to her heart. She loved him dearly. But she still wasn't sure if she that's ready to be intimate with him again. His betrayal had deeply hurt her and had the effect of resurfacing old memories of her mother's pain.

She needed more time to work things out. The thought of Robin being with Marian still sent shivers down her spine. The sooner they were away from Nottinghamshire the better. She thought looking down at Richard who was happily nursing.

_Knighton Hall_

Marian paced her chamber. She had just returned from Matilda's. She was pregnant with Robin's child. It should have been impossible she was barren. The wound that Guy had given her as the night Watchman had done in reputable internal damage. She hadn't even had a miscarriage during her three years with Guy.

Now by some miracle, she was pregnant Robin's child. Her heart soared at the thought she was carrying Robin's child something she had dreamed of since she was a young Maiden. Then only to have it sink at the realization the child would be born a bastard. A child conceived in sin.

She squeezed her eyes shut at that thought. All she knew was that Robin needed to know as well as Charlotte. She called for Bess to ready her cloak. She would leave for Locksley immediately. She had no idea what she was going to say. She only knew they needed to know the truth.

_Locksley_

Charlotte was shocked and appalled at the sight of Knighton's carriage approach. What did that whore want? Robin wasn't here he left for Nottingham with business with the sheriff. Charlotte took a deep breath to gather her strength and opened the manor's door.

As soon as Charlotte saw her face she knew. She knew why she came. She was with child Robin's child. And at that realization, she suddenly felt faint like the whole world is spinning around her.

She tried to reach for the door frame for support only to be caught by Marian. "Charlotte, Charlotte" she heard Marian frantically call. Next thing knew Charlotte she seated in Robin's chair that set in front of the hearth. With Marian sitting across from her.

The first words out of Charlotte's mouth were "How dare show your face here" With that Marian stood and walked over to the hearth and stared into the flames and said. "I'm with child Charlotte. Robin's child."

Charlotte at Marian admission took a deep breath and sat back it in her chair trying to repose herself while she tried to think of what to say while fighting back the urge strike Marian across the face.

"What is it that you want Marian?" Charlotte said suddenly standing fully embracing her role as Countess as she stood tall lording over Marian. She was the daughter of one Earl and the wife of another. She wouldn't let this woman a daughter of a mere knight tear her family apart.

Now taking a step forward she asked again "What is it that you want" Marian was speechless completely taken aback at Charlotte's actions. Charlotte spoke again "What do you want from a husband do you want him to leave me to raise your bastard child together?"

Marian trying to repose herself stumbled over her words "No, No, I could never ask for anything like that I only want Robin to be a part of our child's life" Charlotte thought where did this woman get the gall to say such things she was nothing more than a whore. A whore who had seduced her husband.

"Leave" Charlotte simply said.

"No" Marian responded. Now turning to look directly in Charlotte's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte if I could take it back I would," Marian said now standing tall herself. "It was me I was the one who initiated the kiss I seduced Robin".

"Leave," Charlotte said again.

"No I want to speak to Robin first," Marian said defiantly.

Suddenly Charlotte reached forward grabbing Marian's arm and roughly pulled her towards the door without saying a word. Marian didn't resist she didn't have a right to this wasn't her home. Charlotte was simply defending her family.

As Charlotte reached for the door it suddenly opened revealing Robin and his manservant Thomas. "Marian" was all that a shocked Robin could muster. At the scene of his wife manhandling his former betrothed.

"I'm pregnant Robin" Marian suddenly blurted out without thinking. With that Robin went completely pale. Like Charlotte, he too grabbed the door frame for support. "Pregnant" Robin said in a low whisper still not fully comprehending Marian's words.

"I'm pregnant Robin," Marian said again. Has to confirm her words she placed a hand gently on her abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Locksley_

Robin was furious as he quickly ushered both women into the study. Marian had just confessed in front of everyone that she carried Robin's child. He had hoped to keep his illicit affair with Marian between the three of them. Now thanks to Marian good part of Locksley's servant staff knew.

Robin took a large intake of breath as he looked around his study trying to think of one of his famous half-a-plan. Marian pregnant with his child, it was something he had dreamed of since he first proposed to her all those years ago. But not like this he was married to another woman. His sweet and beautiful Charlotte he couldn't imagine what Charlotte was going through right now.

How was ever possible she was barren Gisborne saw to that. Robin now looking at the two women sitting in front of him took a deep breath he had no good options. He could have Marian hide the pregnancy and have her claim child as a foundling or he could take Marian as his mistress and publicly recognize the child as his bastard. It was common for Nobles of his rank to have mistresses, although he had never imagined he would be one of them. There wasn't really a third option.

Robin running his hand through his hair knowing his plan would deeply hurt Charlotte. "Charlotte, Marian I have a plan," Robin said tentatively. Trying to gauge their reaction. "I will take Marian as my mistress and recognize the child as my bastard." At that, both women's jaws dropped.

Charlotte was the first to speak "I'm with child Robin" At that Robin went completely pale. His head was spinning he had gotten his wife and lover pregnant within a day of each other. The two women watched his expression change from shock to realization to joy than finally to a tiny bit of amusement. "Robin, Robin," Charlotte called trying to wake Robin from his dazed as he just stared at the women before him.

Suddenly without thinking, Robin reached down pulling his wife into his arms kissing her deeply. For a brief few seconds, their current situation was completely forgotten. As Marian watched them kiss she couldn't help but be amazed they were truly and completely in love it was as plain as day. What had she done intruding herself into their lives they were so happy together.

Robin still smiling ask "How long have you known?" Charlotte answered still smiling herself "Since yesterday I visited Matilda while you were in Clun".

Charlotte continued "I had been sick each of the past three mornings so decided to see Matilda too confirm my suspicions" Robin frowned "I'm so sorry Charlotte I didn't notice"

"It's all right Robin we haven't been sharing…. Charlotte trailed off not wanting Marian to know they haven't been sharing their bed.

At the thought of Marian Charlotte turned and glared at the other woman who sat no more than five feet from her. A woman who was also carrying Robin's seed. How is that possible she was supposedly barren?

Robin who was also now looking at Marian spoke. "Charlotte, Marian as I said I will publicly recognize the child as my bastard." Robin paused then continued "I will transfer one of my fiefdoms into the child's name boy or girl it doesn't matter. The child will become my vassal and be Lord or Lady in their own right."

"Robin" Marian gasp "Yes, Marian I will take full responsibility for this situation. By doing this I guarantee in the child's future." Marian just stared at Robin in amazement at what a truly amazing man he was. He was willing to take on any humiliation and scandal that would surely follow without a second thought.

Robin now turning to Charlotte. "Charlotte, I'm sorry this plan also requires me to take Marian as my mistress. Only has my mistress I could offer my full protection to Marian" Robin paused again "The two of you must agree to this arrangement it's the only way".

Both women looked at Robin than each other. They both knew there wasn't another way. "Useless the two of you have a suggestion?" Robin added. In the end, either Charlotte or Marian had a better idea.

Charlotte felt uncomfortable as she watched Robin plant a kiss on Marian's forehead as he helped her into her carriage. She still wasn't exactly sure what Marian being Robin's mistress truly meant. Did it mean mistress every sense of the word or was it just in name only for the child's sake. She simply didn't know she hoped it was in name only.

Nonetheless, Charlotte knew Marian wasn't the temptress that she had conjured up in her mind. They had made a mistake giving into long-held desires they had for each other. Charlotte wondered if she could truly forgive Marian for seducing her husband only time will tell. She only knew the months ahead would be difficult.

That night Charlotte came to Robin for the first time in three weeks. She needed his comfort that night. Either Robin or Charlotte held anything back that night as they made love in Robin's childhood chambers. Either knew what the future would begin but they knew could face anything together as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Knighton Hall that night_

Marian lied in bed staring up at the ceiling, she was carrying a new life in her. It didn't matter if the child was illegitimate she having a baby that was supposed to be impossible. Marian smiled lower her hand over her abdomen. She didn't know what the future would hold but she knew could handle anything. Three years of marriage to Gisborne proved that.

Just the thought of him made Marian's whole body shutter. There were times she could still feel his touch he had taken what wasn't his to take. What was meant for Robin. Now that she had been with Robin she wanted more she could feel her entire body yearn for him just at the thought of his touch. She was now official Robin's mistress she wondered what exactly that meant. Would she be spending nights with him?


	9. Chapter 9

_Next Morning Knighton Hall_

Marian hung over the edge of her bed holding a basin puking her guts out her head was pounding too. She longed to have Robin by her side right now she needed the comfort of his touch. But Marian knew she needed to face facts Robin still wasn't hers she was only his mistress.

Could she really accept the fact she was now Robin's mistress? Her parents would be turning in their graves if they knew. What they had done was a sin but in truth, she was having a hard time looking at things that way. The child was truly a miracle, a gift from God.

In Marian's mind, the child had solidified her believe that they truly belong together. Despite his marriage to another woman. She loved Robin more than life itself. Nothing could change that not her marriage to Gisborne, not the five years he was gone not even his marriage to another woman.

She had tried to move on forget Robin. She had found happiness when she was being courted, by Henry. She was certain that could have had a happy life with him. But he wasn't Robin she could have never given him her entire heart that had always belong to Robin and always would.

Marian wondered as she was overtaken by another wave of nausea if that was the reason why she didn't fight harder when Henry's father wouldn't approve the marriage. She wasn't sure it didn't matter now anyway. She was going to have Robin's child.

_Meanwhile Locksley Manor_

Charlotte was in a similar position as Marian waking with a severe case of morning sickness. The only difference was she had Robin by her side slowly rubbing her back while holding her hair out of the way.

Despite her morning sickness she couldn't help but smile at Robin. Despite his recent misdeeds, he was a wonderful husband and father the best you could ever ask for. Though she did feel a deep level of apprehension about what the future held for herself, Robin and Marian.

She had always known he loved Marian more than her she had accepted that although the fact pained her greatly. Truthfully she partly blamed herself for what happened had developed a friendship with Marian she had allowed her back into Robin's life.

She had always dismissed Robin's fears of being too close to her fear that it would rekindle the flame is still burned for her but she had not listened. There were warning signs that she ignored.

She had watched them flirting in the months after Richard's birth and didn't say a thing. Charlotte had been so happy to have a noblewoman as a friend again she had blinded herself to what was happening.

Robin had kept his word for 4 years keeping his distance from her not tempting fate. He had made every attempt to stay clear of her only seeing her on occasions mostly at the Council of Nobles or the occasional feast at the castle.

Charlotte shook her head she should have listened to Robin about to danger. Now by some miracle, Marian's carried his child that wasn't supposed to be possible but it was. Robin who had seen her change in demeanor asked: "What's wrong my love?" "Nothing" Charlotte answered with a kiss. At that Robin pulled her close to deepen the kiss and they soon found themselves making love in the early morning light.

_Knighton Hall Two weeks later_

Marian watched Robin dress with a smile. He had come to her last night for the first time since officially becoming his mistress. Robin was so different from Guy in bed. Guy had only taken what he needed from her while Robin cared as much about her pleasure as he did his own.

Marian shook her head pushing the thoughts of Guy aside. "Robin," Marian asked what are we going to name the child. Robin turned and looked I was thinking after your parents Edward for a boy and Katherine for a girl. Marian smiled at that.

What are you planning on naming yours and Charlotte's child Marian asked without looking at him. Robin taken aback by a question hesitated momentarily then answered Margaret for my mother or Malcolm for my father.

They're both wonderful names Robin, Marian responded as she untangled herself from the sheets still completely nude. And made her way towards Robin for a kiss goodbye. "Marian, please no," Robin said as she attempted to reach down Robin's breeches. "Sorry, Marian I need to go" at that Marian sighed and removed her hand from Robin's breeches.

Robin pulling Marian back in for a kiss "Don't worry I'll be back soon I'm visiting Bonchurch this morning then back home to Locksley". Marian sighed again how she wished she was Robin's wife.

_Locksley Manor later that day_

Phillippa came running out the manor yelling "Da, Da, Da" Robin had been gone for five days visiting his Wickham estate. How's my best girl Robin said reaching down to pick up Phillippa "I'm well Daddy but Mommy been sick again." "Has she" Robin responded now looking at Charlotte who was standing in Locksley's entranceway holding Little Richard to her breast. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

While watching Robin approach Charlotte couldn't help but wonder if he had been with Marian. During the time he was gone she hoped not but she had her suspicions that he had been. She still hoped Robin was taking Marian as his mistress in name only.

Robin who had arrived at the door leaned in for a kiss still holding Phillippa. Charlotte couldn't help but giggle at the four-year-old's eww. Robin pulled back and ruffled the four-year-old's hair. "Here my love I stopped at Matilda's on my way back from Bonchurch" Robin handed Charlotte pack of medicine. Charlotte smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

Robin then took her hand and let the four of them back inside with a wide smile on his face. He was happy to be home. But at the same time, he felt a deep level apprehension he couldn't love two women at the same time he knew at some point he would have to choose between his wife and his childhood sweetheart. What had he done?


	10. Chapter 10

_Matilda's Cottage Late-March_

Charlotte took a deep breath as she arrived at Matilda's cottage which set in the woods on the border between Locksley and the Bonchurch fiefdom she would see Marian today. Seeing Marian still made her feel uncomfortable. She knew this was Matilda doing scheduling their check-ups at the same time.

Matilda gestured for Charlotte to hand little Richard to Rose and take a seat next to Marian. "So," began Matilda, "Now are my two petty ladies doing this day any problems?" Both women were silent.

Matilda smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Now strip down I need to examine the both of you" Marian sighed undressing in front of Robin's wife still made uncomfortable. "Let's get this over with," Marian said under her breath.

As much as she tried not to Charlotte couldn't help but watch Matilda as she carefully examined Marian from head to toe. Charlotte shifting uncomfortably as Matilda began to ask Marian intimate questions.

She said twice. Robin had to laid with Marian twice since her last checkup. Charlotte's body shuddered at the thought of Robin and Marian together. But this what they had agreed to for the child's sake. Nonetheless, Charlotte had hoped Robin wouldn't take the mistress part so seriously.

"Nearly done my dear," Matilda said as she kneeled down and spreading Marian legs to examine her womanly parts. Charlotte turned her head not wanting to watch. "All seems to be in order," Matilda said smiling while washing her hands. "Now it's your turn young lady," Matilda said turning to Charlotte.

Just like Charlotte. Marian couldn't help but watch as Matilda examine Charlotte. Marian was fascinated by Charlotte's body she could see the faded stretch marks that marked her belly from her two previous pregnancies. Her swollen milk-filled breast that that leaked when Matilda touches them.

"Everything looks good my dear, your milk supply seems good is Richard still getting enough?" Charlotte only nodded in response as Matilda moved to kneel to examine Charlotte's womanly parts. "All done my dear," Matilda said now standing. "You both in excellent health your pregnancies proceeding nicely"

"You both can dress I'll have your medicine packs ready in a few" Matilda announced as enter the other room. Both women dressed uncomfortably in complete silent not knowing what you say to each other. Until Richard suddenly broke the silence with his crying.

Charlotte who was only partially dressed moved to retrieve her son who laid in the crib next to Matilda's Heath. "No I have him," Marian said gesturing Charlotte to remain seated. Marian was taken by surprise as she reached down for six-month-old as he grabbed Marian's neckline and pulled exposing Marian's left breast. Charlotte couldn't help but giggle "I think he's hungry"

Marian recovered quickly and handed Richard to Charlotte who went to feed him immediately. Marian couldn't help but watch in awe at the sight of Charlotte nursing little Richard. She couldn't wait until she could do the same. Marian asked without thinking "Does it hurt?" Charlotte surprised by Marian's question looked up that answered "No, although on occasions they do get a bit sore"

Without realizing it, the two women soon found themselves in conversation about what Marian can expect in the coming months. Matilda watched smiling through the door this is what she wanted to get them talking get them to open a dialogue between them.

_Meanwhile at Huntington Castle_

Robin surveyed his estate from the battlements. His Huntington holdings were far larger than his lands in Nottinghamshire more than three times the size. He was here in Huntington surveying the land to find the right parcel to carve out a small fiefdom for his and Marian's child.

He wanted to find a rich fertile parcel similar in size to Much's Bonchurch. Something that would provide the child with a prosperous and comfortable life. The news of the child was still a complete shock to him. He had dreamed of this he since proposed. Now he needed to make things right for the child. Give it the best opportunity in life.

"Robin" Thomas called "The surveyor is waiting for you in the great hall" Robin turned and nodded. "Walter what news do you have for him" Robin greeting his surveyor with a hug. "Milord, I've found the perfect parcel" Walter declared opening his map across the table and pointing to the piece of land he had selected.

"How big" Robin inquiry "It's roughly 200 acres of which half is still heavily forested" Walter responded. Robin furrowed his brow slightly. It was going to take much work to clear the land, fortunately, they had plenty of time.

"Alright, it's late now tomorrow where begin the real work planning out the development of the parcel" Robin declared looking over to the surveyor's map more closely. This was a first for Robin he had never been involved in land clearance or the development of a brand new estate.

But he was willing to accept the challenge for the sake of the child. He had previous experience of turning the once mismanaged estate of a Black Knight into the thriving estate that it is today. Wickham was now nearly as prosperous as Locksley.

But building a new Manor and Village from scratch was entirely new to him. He needed to make sure you got it right. Once he had taken a look at the land himself he would send for Marian so she could see the parcel for herself.

_Huntington Castle five days later_

Marian was still at awe as she walked the corridors to her bedchamber. At what Robin was willing to do for their bastard child. The parcel of land that he and the surveyor selected was absolutely beautiful. It would give their child a comfortable and prosperous life. The land was rich and fertile.

Robin and Walter had already laid out the preliminary plans for the new manor and village by the time Marian had arrived in Huntington this morning with Charlotte and the children. Why Robin had insisted on her sharing a carriage with his wife was beyond her. The ride had been utterly exhausting for both of them.

Marian knew full well the next 6 weeks were likely to be as nerve-wracking as ride here was living under the same roof has Robin's wife. She had hoped to be able to ride home after they had completed the plans for the estate. But Matilda's words squashed that plan.

"No riding during the pregnancy." That meant she was stuck in Huntington for the time being. It wasn't that she didn't like Huntington Castle she loved it. She had fond memories of her visits to Huntington as a child. The castle was as opulent has Locksley Manor was humble. It was having to live under the same roof as Charlotte. Just the thought of what Robin and Charlotte could be doing at this moment made Marian stutter.

As Marian readied herself for bed. Robin and Charlotte were enjoying each other's company in the master bedchamber. Robin was running his fingers through her hair as he tenderly kissed her neck and breasts. It had nearly three weeks since he had been intimate with either Charlotte or Marian he was eager tonight. He had missed their torch greatly having traveled to Huntington with only his manservant Thomas.

It was strange to have them both under the same roof Robin thought still holding Charlotte tightly. He couldn't help but notice Charlotte had been unusually loud tonight. Robin wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that certain someone who resided in the chamber two doors down. Robin didn't know what the would future hold but what he did you know for certain the next six weeks would be very interesting both his wife and mistress living together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Taking a queue from Robin of Sherwood. Bodiam castle is what I imagine Huntington Castle looks like.**

_Huntington Week 2_

Marian sat in Huntington's study working on the tapestry she hoped that one day would hang in the great hall of the manor they were planning for her child. She had always loved Huntington's study. She had always spent much time here on her visits to Huntington as a teen among the great wealth of books that had been accumulated by Robin's grandfather. She now found it the perfect place to work on the tapestry it was quiet and away from the daily activities of Castle life.

She also found it a perfect place for her and Robin to have alone time together. She smiled at that thought. Her bedchamber was far too close to the master bedchamber for comfort. A fact that had come all too clear over the past week. Marian shuddered at the thought of the sounds that permeated her chambers at night.

Charlotte quietly chatted with wives of Robin's vassals while watching Phillippa play with their children in the great hall. Robin had taken the men hawking for the day. She was happy to have the companionship of noblewomen again. In truth, she had always preferred Huntington over Locksley, well it wasn't really Locksley but Nottingham and it's court it was still largely devoid of women. The lingering effect of Sheriff Vaisey's rule.

She always looked frontward to the 6 to 8 weeks they spent in Huntington each spring. Robin had promised to move to Huntington permanently after the affair with Marian. But with Marian's pregnancy, those plans were canceled. Marian, Charlotte couldn't say she was happy to have her here. The carriage ride to Huntington had been unbearable the whole journey made in near silence. Only sounds came from Phillippa and Richard.

Robin set upon his horse with his Merlin at hand and Thomas by his side admiring the countryside. Robin smiled as he watched some of the bolder young maidens flirt some of the handsome young men that had joined them today. Robin was suddenly taken back to the carefree days of his own youth when he was first courting Marian. Those were happy days before the crusades before Robin Hood. It was just him, Marian and the bright future ahead of them.

He also thought of Charlotte. Charlotte loved hawking with him. Robin missed having her by his side again this year having been pregnant during last years' visit to Huntington as well. "Lord Huntington" Robin heard one of his young knights called beckoning him to catch up to the main party. Robin nodded and spent his horse into a gallop.

_Huntington Week 4_

It was now impossible to hide the fact that she was pregnant. The small bulge was unmistakable Marian was with child. Months on she was Robin's mistress a fact she was still getting used. She had never imagined even in her wildest dreams that she would even become a mistress but here she was. She could spend an eternity in his arms. She couldn't help but wondered who Robin loved her or Charlotte. She wanted it to her but she knew Robin would never leave his wife. You could clearly see his dividend heart was tearing him apart all you had to do was look into his eyes.

Marian's thoughts now turned to her relationship with Charlotte as she walked through Huntington's orchard. Their visits to Matilda's and these last few weeks here in Huntington have gone a long way to repairing their relationship. But things were nowhere close to what they were before her illicit affair with Robin. Nonetheless, things had greatly improved since that cold late January day when she had come to Locksley to tell Robin of her pregnancy.

To Marian's surprise, Charlotte had agreed that Marian would give birth Locksley when the time came. She would take up residence at Locksley a month before the impending birth. Robin wanted the child to be born in the ancestral home. Marian smiled and moved her hands to her belly at the fact that the child would be born at Locksley.

_Meanwhile back at the Castle_

Charlotte worked on some embroidery while she watched Huntington's steward as he directed the servants in the final preparations for father's arrived. Her father would be spending two weeks before continuing the journey North to his Estates. He spent these last few months in Normandy as part of the delegation that negotiated the Treaty of Le Goulet.

Charlotte smiled as Phillippa raced into the room carrying her poppet. Yelling Daddy was going to get her. "Is he now?" Charlotte said smiling as Phillippa disappeared beneath her gown. "Where is my princess" Robin roared as he entered the room playing the role of a dragon. Seeing movement beneath Charlotte's gown Robin smiled than slowly made his way around to the back of Charlotte's chair.

Suddenly without warning, Robin reached under his wife's gown causing Charlotte to jump dropping her embroidery. "Robin" she yelled in amusement as she turned to look to see him holding a squirming 4-year-old. Charlotte shook her head then walked the short distance and gave him a quick pick on the lips. "Dear husband is everything ready for my father's arrival" Robin smiled as he put Phillippa down to deepen the kiss, "Yes my love everything is ready."

_The Next day_

Robin and Charlotte waited outside in the castle's courtyard dressed their finest clothes. For once Robin looked the part the high-born nobleman he was. Phillippa was in Robin's arms while Bridget held little Richard. Marian stood off to the side also well-dressed. As they watched the carriage carrying Northumbria colors pull into the castle's courtyard.

Robin who could sense the growing tension in Charlotte squeezed her hand to comfort her. At that Charlotte relaxed a bit and gave her husband a small smile. Robin then looked at Thomas and nodded for him to approach the carriage. Robin, Charlotte, Marian, and Bridget all step forward as Thomas opened the carriage. Robin gave the Earl customary greeting of two men of equal rank. Charlotte embraced her father with a hug. "Welcome Father"


	12. Chapter 12

_Huntington's Courtyard _

"How's my darling," the Earl asked while still embracing his daughter. "I'm fine father Welcome to Huntington," Charlotte said with a smile. At that, the Earl turned and gestured at his carriage. At his signal, a woman stepped out beautifully dressed in the latest Poitevin fashion. Both Marian and Robin's jaws dropped for standing before them was none other an Isabella Guy's sister.

The Earl went on to Introduced her as his latest mistress. Charlotte frowned giving this woman the once over. She looked to be in her mid-to-late thirties. Charlotte tried to smile as Isabella greeted them with a curtsy. Then she spoke, "It's an honor to meet you my countess, Lady Charlotte, and good to see you again Lord Huntington, and you Lady Marian".

The Earl now turned and looked, Marian gave her a smile. Then turned back to Robin and whispered in his ear "You've been busy my son" patting Robin on his back as they all moved to enter the castle. "She's pretty isn't she Robin". The Earl gestured in Isabella's direction who was talking with Marian. "I may consider marrying her. She comes with a hefty dowry that includes her late Husband's estate". The two men disappear into the castle leaving the three women alone.

"You've done well for yourself Marian. Crawling into bed with an Earl your former brothel no less". Isabella said with an evil smile pointing at her belly. Marian didn't know what to say to her former sister-in-law. It is Charlotte who broke the uncomfortable silence that existed between the three women. "How did you meet my father?"

At court in London before he left for Normandy for the treaty negotiations. The two of us hit it off immediately he was looking for a new mistress as it was. Isabella now shifted uncomfortably. The truth is I'm looking for another husband.

"Why another husband?" Marian asked remembering that she had sworn she would never remarry after her terrible marriage to Lord Thornton. Isabella now looking at her feet continued. "Because I'm in danger of losing my husband's lands Robin's protections only goes so far"

Both Charlotte and Marian were taken aback. Neither knew anything about protections that Robin had her provided. Isabella smirked Robin hadn't told either his wife or his mistress what he had done for his former lover.

"Marian, how much did Guy tell you about our family's past relationships?" "Just the basic facts everybody knows" Marian answered. All right then let me tell you a story. Isabella begin. "Lord Malcolm and my mother we're lovers before my father Sir Rogers unexpected return from the Holy Land. They had planned to marry my mother was with child Malcolm's child she was around 5 months when the fire occurred" Both Marian and Charlotte gasped at this revelation. Charlotte asked does Robin know? Isabella shook her head "To my knowledge, Robin has no idea about a child my mother carried"

Isabella went on explaining the remainder of the story. How the six-year-old Robin not realizing his words not wanting Guy as his vassal meant Guy's banishment from Gisborne lands. That Marian's father Sir Edward carried out Robin's orders. How years later Robin had tried to find the two of them.

She even told them of her short affair with Robin just prior to him leaving on Crusade. Marian was in complete shock how this revelation that Robin had an affair so soon after she had broken their betrothal. Isabella smiled at Marian and spoke "Don't worry Marian our affair was short and sweet it was only to alleviate his pain of a broken heart. In truth, I only laid with him twice."

"Isabella but about Robin's protections?" Marian asked. "Robin spoke to the King on my behalf allowed me to keep my husband's land. Despite my husband begin a Black Knight. But now King John has withdrawn those protections.

_Marian's chambers _

Marian paced her chambers seeing Isabella again came as a shock for that Guy wasn't the only Gisborne she had laid with. Isabella had lived at Locksley for 5 months during her second year of marriage. During that time they became closer and they could have ever imagined. It happened one stormy night when Guy was away. Marian had never thought of being with a woman but that night was magical as was the nights that follow. She had experienced more pleasure with Isabella than she ever had with her husband. Although she now knew Robin was a superior lover to Isabella.

Marian shook her head trying to get the image of Robin and Isabella laying together. But she couldn't shake it, in fact, she saw herself joining them in bed. Suddenly a knock at the door it was Isabella. Marian took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello Isabella," Marian said with a smile. "You're pregnant Marian. How is that possible?" Marian didn't know what was there say it shouldn't have been impossible but here she was happily pregnant with Robin's child. "Robin" was her only answer. "Robin Hood can perform miracles is it that's your answer Marian" Isabella responded with a wide smile.

Isabella now wanted Robin bad and Marian would help her get him. "Marian I want Robin I want a baby" "What" was Marian's only response. Isabella moved closer. Marian wanted to step back but found she couldn't. Isabella slowly reached up and cupped Marian's breast. Marian whispered, "We shouldn't" but embraced Isabella anyways, bringing her body up against hers for a passionate kiss.

Marian let out a deep sigh she was in complete contentment laying nude with her lover slowly caressing her slightly swollen belly. Isabella whispered softly into Marian's ear "Please Marian I want this I want to chance of having this" As she continued to run her hands across Marian's belly.

Marian rolled over to face Isabella. "Alright, I'll try" before kissing her as they're-engaged there lovemaking. "What's that?" Isabella inquiry. "That's Robin and Charlotte…." Marian didn't finish her words has it dissipated into a moan.

Marian awoke the following morning fully refreshed with Isabella still in her arms. She smiled and peck Isabella on the forehead before disentangling herself from her to ready herself for the day. Isabella groaned not wanting to give up their embrace. Marian turning to Isabella. "We need a plan Isabella if you really want Robin".


End file.
